The LEGO Ninjago Movie/Transcript
Some parts of movie completed, some not. (A young boy walks in, and explores the shop.) Boy: Hello? Mr. Liu: Boy. Boy: Wow. That was amazing. Mr. Liu: Why don’t you go play outside? Boy: I don't know. Mr. Liu: Come here. You don't know huh? Boy: Sometimes they make fun of me. Mr. Liu: Hmm. Boy: Is that real? Mr. Liu: '''Yes. It's real. Everything here is real. '''Boy: Whoa. Is that real? Mr. Liu: '''The cat is real. Real Monster.(growls at cat) What's that? '''Boy: '''This? This is Lloyd. '''Mr. Liu: '''Hmm. He looks like a very brave fighter. '''Boy: No, he's just a kid. He can't do anything. Mr. Liu: He might look different, but he can do great things. Boy: Whoa. Mr. Liu: 'You just have to look at it from a different point of view. 'Koko: Good morning! Lloyd: Mom. Hey, um. Here's a thought. What if I didn't go to school today? Koko: What?! Oh, no. You don't want to miss school, honey. These are the best years of your life. Lloyd: Um, have you—have you been to high school cause, uh, it's judgy. Pretty judgy. Koko: Oh, honey. You just need to give them the chance to see the real you. Lloyd: Yeah, I don't think I can actually show people the real... me. Koko: That's not true. All you've got to do is just show them the person you are on the inside. (Points to Lloyd's heart.) Right here. Where it matters most. Oh and also don't forget, if your dad attacks the city again today, just be sure to. Koko, Lloyd: Duck and cover until the secret ninjas give the all-clear. Koko: Oh, and also don't forget. Lloyd: Yeah? Koko: Have a happy birthday, honey. (Kisses Lloyd on the cheek.) Lloyd: Thanks, mom. (Wipes his cheek.) Kai: Bro! Give me a hug, man. Give me a birthday hug! Lloyd: Hi-- (Kai hugs him in a very tight squeeze.) That's a good one. Nya: (Zooms in on her motorcycle.) Guys, check out my new paint job. (Points out her painting.) The Lady Iron Dragon. My hero! Cheerperson 1: (Walks in with his cheer squad.) Hey, everyone, look. It's Garmadork and his Dork Squad. You wanna hear our new cheer? Cheer Squad: L-L-O-Y-D. His dad is bad and so is he. Boo, Lloyd! Boo, Lloyd! Cheerperson 1: BOO, LLOYD! Lloyd: (Sarcastically.) Great chant. I'll bet you got a number one hit on your hands. Garmadon: Welcome. Your new overlord, who goes by the name of... Shopkeeper: (Throws croissant in the air.) Garmadon! Garmadon: What's my name? Businessman: (Splutters out hot dog.) Garmadon! Garmadon: Say it again! Businessman: (Splutters out hot dog.) Garmadon! Garmadon: I can't hear youuu! Mom: Garmadon! Baby: (Feeding on milk. Spits it out.) Garmadon! Lloyd: (Groans.) Unh. (Sees the general.) Ahh! General: (Points sword at him.) Time to fire you out-- (Garmadon runs the helicopter over her.) Garmadon: La-Lloyd! (Jumps out of the vehicle and races to him.) Lloyd: (Grunting.) Unh. Uhh. Garmadon: La-Lloyd? Are you okay? Lloyd: Yeah, yeah. I think, I think it was my arm. Is it, is it bad? Garmadon: Whoa! Lloyd: I don't wanna look. I don't wanna look. (Other ninjas finally arrive at the scene.) Garmadon: It looks okay? I guess. (Ninjas gasp.) Um. Lloyd: Scale of 1-10, how bad is it? Garmadon: (Ninjas stare at Garmadon, then back at Lloyd in horror.) Oh, I'd say it's about a 7... point... arm-ripped off? Lloyd: My arm is what?! What did you—say it one more time? Garmadon: Just don't look down. Don't look down below your neck. Lloyd: Why—Don't do that face. Why are you doing that face? Garmadon: It's just a harmless little—oh, ulgh, ahh—I gotta puke. (Nya furiously shakes her arm at him and mouths "no".) It's disgusting. Lloyd: Should I look? (Looks down. Screams.) AHHH!! I looked! I have no arm. (Tries to get away from the hole in his arm.) I have no arm. NOOO!! Garmadon: I told you it was bad. Lloyd: It's way worse than anything I could've thought!! That bad! Garmadon: You're gonna be fine! Let me text your mother. (Starts texting.) Lloyd: DAD! NO! I need you! Stay with me! Be here with me right now, alright?! Do something! Garmadon: (Puts phone away.) Al—alright, I--I'm gonna find it. Uh, what does it look like? Lloyd: It looks like my left arm, except it's the right one. Garmadon: Oh. Of course. Yes. Okay, everybody, fan out. (Everyone spreads out.) Form a grid. Find La-Lloyd's arm. Got a little hand like a cup holder and a black sleeve and a... little piece of green on it. Ehh... you'll know when you see it. It's La-Lloyd's arm! For Heaven's sake. (Picks something up.) Lloyd: No. Garmadon: Alright, let's try this arm. (Picks up a leg.) Lloyd: That's a leg. Garmadon: Have you ever had an arm that kicks? (Swings the leg back and forth.) I mean that could be cool. Lloyd: Can't say I have. Garmadon: Uh... (Tosses leg away.) Hey, how about this one? (Picks up a sword.) Lloyd: (Sighs.) That's a sword. That's a sword. Garmadon: Oh man. Have a sword on you, that'd be sweet. Lloyd: (Sighs.) Uh, you know the idea of it's a lot cooler than the reality. Garmadon: Uh. Oh, oh, wait. (Tosses sword away, picks up Lloyd's arm.) Found it. Lloyd: There we go! Garmadon: Okay, I'm gonna pop that arm back into place. Lloyd: Okay, okay, but wait. It's only gonna—it's only gonna hurt for a second right? Garmadon: Hurt for a second? No, this is gonna be agony for a while. Who gave you that misinformation?! Lloyd: Alright, alright, just do it, just do it, just do it. Garmadon: Okay. On the count of 12. Lloyd: No, no, no, no, I don't want to do 12, I don't know, let's do, like, uh, you know, 3. Garmadon: Okay. 3. 1. 2. Oh. (Flinches back.) Wish your mom was here to do this. Lloyd: You're killin' me, you gotta, you gotta just do it. Garmadon: Alright. 1. 2. 3. (Arm pops back in.) Lloyd: Wow. It uh... feels uh... feels pretty good! (Garmadon slowly smiles.) Feels pretty good. (Chuckles.) You did that. Put my arm back on. Like a real dad. Garmadon: You. You called me Dad. Lloyd: Yeah. Garmadon: Wow. I guess I, I guess I did. I really stepped up there, kind of a dad way. Lloyd: Heh. Right? Jay: Lloyd! C'mon! We gotta get out of here! (Nya, Kai, Cole running towards the helicopter with the Shark Army behind them. Lloyd and Garmadon sprint after the ninjas.) Zane: Guys, we have to go! Kai: Hurry, hurry, c'mon. (To be continued) Category:Transcript Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:2017 Category:Ninjago